Phiraga
|kanji= フィラガ |rōmaji= Firaga |alias= The Sapphire Mistress |race=Dragon |gender=Female |age= Unknown (biologically) 20+ (physically) |height= 5'6" (Human Form) Unknown (Dragon Form) |weight= Unknown |birthday= June 20th |eyes=Blue |hair=Silver |blood type= AB |affiliation= N/A |previous affiliation= N/A |mark location= N/A |occupation= Wandering Mage |previous occupation= |team= Sapphire Legion |previous team= N/A |partner= Daegon Taven Mordecai Thorn |previous partner= N/A |base of operations= Unknown |status= Active |relatives=Rowan Harper (Foster Son) Crow Harper (Foster Son) |counterpart= |magic=Sword Magic Sapphire Dragon Magic Compact Regression |weapons= Bluramasa}}Phiraga (フィラガ Firaga) is a Sapphire Dragon and the foster mother of both Rowan Harper & Crow Harper. One day when both brothers were training when Phiraga yelled out to them while being chased by a dark guild and told them to run far away and when the boys stood their ground and wanted to stand by her side she, wanting to keep them safe from what might happen to her lifted her wings and flapped them down causing gusts of wind that weirdly enough sent them both in opposite directions and leaving Phiraga to fend for herself. Although being able to fend off some of the regular mages of the dark guild she ultimately got put down by the guild's master and was left for dead when she was left too weak. However, thanks to the use of Compact Regression which allowed her to transform into a human and being able to heal all necessary wounds and regaining her strength, she survived. After this event Phiraga decided to roam Earth Land and keep up with various events while keeping the hope to reunite with either of her foster sons once again to at the very least challenge them to test their abilities. Appearance In her human form Phiraga has the appearance of a very beautiful, fair-skinned & slim woman in her 20s with short silver hair. Her attire is pretty simple and is reminiscent to a kimono. In her dragon form however, she had the appearance of a very sleek blueish-silver dragon. Personality Phiraga, like other dragons, has a great sense of pride but at the same time a lot of compassion although in her human form she seems to be a little more stoic and warrior-like as well. A great example of this could be seen in her eldest foster son Rowan Harper in which in his years away from her has grown to become a very stoic warrior with a great sense of pride. In regards to both Rowan & his younger brother Crow she loved them both very much and carries a sword she had kept in case she ever needed it as something to keep them in her memory in her own weird way. In the time she spent roaming Earth Land she has kept up with everything in regards to both human history & society and her speech patterns usually has a mixture of older words that aren't commonly used and modern speech which led to her being considered a very eccentric woman by those she has come in contact with. History A dragon who has been around for hundreds of years Phiraga's past is something that isn't fully clear as she doesn't have much to delve into although it has been speculated she took part in the Dragon Civil War although the specifics of her involvement aren't necessarily clear and she did become lifelong friends with Mordecai Thorn & Daegon Taven who also had an involvement as well but again the specifics aren't vivid enough for any of them to recall at present. After the war had long since been settled Phiraga came into contact with two young brothers by the names of Rowan and Crow Harper where she took them in as her sons and taught them Sapphire Dragon Slayer Magic (as well as gifting them with Dragon Slayer lacrimas which would allow them to become third generation Dragon Slayers should they desire it) so they had a better chance of surviving the harshness of the outside world. After a few years living together in peace as a family Phiraga found herself being hunted down by a dark guild and called out to the two boys to run away only for both of them refusing and wanting to stand their ground and help their foster mother. Phiraga, knowing that both of them weren't completely strong enough to handle any kind of wizard let alone a group of wizards from a Dark Guild, swiped her tail with enough force to send the boys flying albeit in opposite directions. Although she was able to get in some major offense on the members of the guild she was ultimately defeated and left for dead in the very forest where she raised a family. Although beaten Phiraga wasn't an easy dragon to beat and used Compact Regression to turn herself into a human and allow her time to heal her wounds in peace where no one could disturb her beyond one single crow whom she took a liking to and named Yatagarasu and after her wounds healed up properly she traveled through Earthland with the bird as her companion and a sword she had kept from her earlier life to guide her way until she found both Mordecai and Daegon in their human forms as well roaming aimlessly around Earth land without any direction as to their own futures would take them and thus after having a little chat the 3 decided to roam around the land together to find what path they end up taking Equipment *'Bluramasa': A standard sword that Phiraga has always had with her for as long as she could remember. Bluramasa is her standard go to weapon whether she has enough magical energy or not, the sword got its name from both the name Muramasa and from how many people Phiraga has come in contact with state how her sword attacks are a beautiful blur. *'Yatagarasu': A Crow that she met after her transformation into a human, This bird acts as both her eye in the sky and as an assist whenever she needs it during her fights with opposing mages. Magic & Abilities Sapphire Dragon Magic: Sword Magic: In order to better conceal her identity as a Dragon and to make better use of the sword she'd aquire in her travels she taught herself how to use this type of magic and combined it with her Sappire Dragon Magic to an effectiveness so proficient that she has built something of a reputation that she got the nickname "The Sapphire Mistress" due to how graceful and deadly she can be. Compact Regression: Natural Abilities Master Swordswoman: Phiraga's sword skills are unparalleled by almost any Dragon and is an absolute flurry when she does give it her all in battle. Category:Female Category:Dragon Category:Non-Human Category:Characters Category:Wandering Mage Category:Independent Mage